What If
by Kara Smoak
Summary: Just got the idea after watching Elseworld, and decided to play God in destiny for a few chapters. Rated: M, just in case. Any ships. (Karry, Karivarry, Kariver, Olivarry, Kara/Nyssa, Kara/Sara, you name it) It's a series of long-shots or one-shots, whatever, based on the summaries you give me. A new chapter, based on what you guys will give me, will come out on this story.


**Hello my dear readers, I promised you guys a What ifs story, here's the first chapter, hope you enjoy! I managed to finish this chapter in my break while I work on my end of term projects. I'm actually halfway done, so yay me... hehe... zzzzz.**

**Sorry, sleep is hard these days because of school. So now, on with the story!**

**Disclaimer: I don't own anything.**

**By HarukaTsukinoTenoh**

**What if Ra's, Talia, and Nyssa come from Krypton, and Kara and Nyssa have been betrothed since birth?**

Chapter 1:

**Krypton**

**13 years ago**

The House of El and the Al Ghul family had known each other for many years, and at some point, the two had children at the same time. Ra Atko and Zor-El have been friends for years, because of the affiliation between the Science and Military Guilds, and their wives knew each other because of the times the Ra Atko family had come to the El compound. Since Ra Atko and his wife were having a child in the Genesis Chamber, and Alura, Zor's wife, was pregnant with the first biological child Krypton ever had in the past century or so, the two families decided to betroth their kids. They were unsure of the sex of Alura and Zor, but they still made the arrangements for it. Homosexuality was not an issue on Krypton, since the families betrothed their children for alliance purposes.

* * *

A few months later, Ra Atko and his wife had a beautiful baby girl, they named Nyssa, while weeks later, Alura had given birth to another beautiful baby girl the couple named Kara. To make sure that the two developed a great friendship, their parents made them stay together all day, so they would play together, eat together, sleep together.

Nyssa was meant to be in the Military Guild, and Kara could decide what she wanted to be, since she was the first biological child of Krypton, and didn't have predispositions for any Guild. Like her father, she wanted to go in science, but she also wanted to help Nyssa in her military training, so she also took classes in combat training when she was 6, getting as high as a Lieutenant in only a few years, and at a young age of 13, if she wanted to go in the military instead. She decided that if it ever came to that, she would also fight for her people, once she would be of age. She also started her scientific studies when she was 4, meaning that her scientific knowledge was very high once she was 16.

Nyssa, in the meantime, had all her time to train, so once she turned 16, she was at the level of a General in the military.

* * *

However, one night, while the girls were sleeping in their room, they were disturbed by earthquakes. Alura, Kara's mother, ran inside the room. "What is going on, mother?" Kara asked, confused.

"The planet is dying, we have to get you both to safety," Alura said, as both girls got up, and followed her to the launch pad, where Ra Atko, his wife, Zor, his brother and his wife, were there as well. Jor, Zor's brother, was there to see his baby son escape, with Nyssa and Kara. "You two must leave, and look after baby Kal-El, you will have amazing abilities on this planet, thanks to the Earth's yellow sun."

"We will not fail Kal-El, or you, mother," Kara said, her hand holding her betrothed's hand.

"I love you, Kara, Nyssa," Alura said, hugging her daughter, and Nyssa. Kara went to check on her cousin, who was being cuddled by his parents, leaving Nyssa alone with Alura.

"Look after Kara for me, Nyssa. You know how she can get, finding trouble anywhere. I need you to make sure she doesn't get – or cause – trouble on Earth," Alura demanded, almost whispered to Nyssa.

"I will, Alura, I will look after Kara for you, I promise."

"I know you will. Because you love her," Alura nodded. At that moment, Kal-El's pod left off, flying off from the chaos. Kara then went back to her family. "You two must go, now," Alura said, hugging her daughter, followed by Zor hugging his daughter, and Ra Atko and his wife hugging their own daughter. The two would have the same pod, one bigger than Kal's since they were both sixteen-year-olds, and needed some space.

.

* * *

.

Twenty-four years later, on Earth, in Tibet, more specifically, a dark little corner called Nanda Parbat, where a group named the League of Assassins was using as a base, there was an explosion, creating a crater right next to Nanda Parbat. A group of assassins went to investigate the place, finding a ship, with two teenage girls getting out of there, with a lot of difficulty. The group helped the girls up, and brought them inside, where they would soon meet the leader of the League, the current Ra's Al Ghul.

As they entered the room, Nyssa and Kara were clammed up together, scared, in this new world, which they knew virtually nothing about Earth, except that they would gain powers thanks to the yellow sun. "How is it that you are here?" Ra's asked, as the two were dropped to their knees.

"**Where are we?"** the blond one asked, at least they thought she asked, since she was speaking a language they didn't understand.

The League spent about six months trying to help the two girls in learning Arabic, the main language in this place. They also started working on English. When their Arabic was getting better, the two were brought back to Ra's Al Ghul's throne room.

"How is it you came here?" Ra's asked, talking in Arabic, this time.

"Our planet exploded, and my mother sent us to protect my cousin. Did another pod land around here when we did?" Kara said, hopeful to find her cousin.

"What are your names?" Ra's asked.

"My name is Kara Zor-El, and this is Nyssa Ra Atko, we have been betrothed from birth to one another," Kara presented herself, and Nyssa nodded, bowing her head to the imposing man.

"What planet are you from? You have mentioned it before," Ra's asked.

"Krypton," Nyssa answered, taking Kara's hand, hopeful as well.

"I am sorry, but there have not been any other ships that landed around here, except yours. However, there is a hero in another continent, that says that he is from Krypton, he might be your cousin," Ra's said, apologetically.

"Where is this other kryptonian?"

"He is based in the country named the United States, and is known as Superman. His ethics are not the same as ours, however, and he will never comply to our way, even if he knew you were here," Ra's said, and Kara fell to her knees, crying and Nyssa sat beside her, hugging the blond.

"I… I failed my mission… my parents… I was supposed to be there for him… but he is all grown up now… I can't serve my mission anymore…" Kara cried out, leaning into her beloved. She continued to cry and whisper, but in kryptonese. Nyssa rubbed her back, trying to comfort the blond, even going as far as whispering her comforting words in kryptonese. "What are we supposed to do now that we don't have a mission anymore?" Kara said, once she gained a little more composure.

"Well, if you have something to offer me and this League, I will let you stay here with the League," Ra's proposed. The girls looked at each other, and nodded in agreement.

"My parents told us, before our planet exploded, that we would have abilities on Earth, is that true? From what you know of my cousin?" Kara asked, wondering what they could bring to the League, if they were accepted into it, of course.

"Yes, from the data we have collected on the famous Man of Steel, he is invincible, shoots lasers from his eyes, breaths ice, is incredibly fast, and other things," Ra's nodded.

"Then once these powers kick in, we will be able to bring this to the League, and we have military training since age 6, from Krypton," Nyssa said, and Ra's nodded.

"I also have scientific training since age 4, so I can provide this knowledge to help bring the League to a new level, and accomplish its missions more easily. Our pod can provide computer systems more advanced than anything on Earth," Kara said, and Ra's nodded again, but this time, he also had a smirk.

"You can both prove useful to the League," the leader said, and the two girls turned to one another, a smile on both their faces. "You may both stay here, and be mentored by our best men, including myself."

"Thank you," Kara said, bowing her head, as did Nyssa.

.

.

.

For the next few years, the two 16-year-olds trained with the assassins of the League, and under Ra's Al Ghul himself. The leader of League even went as far as to adopt both girls. Well, not legally like the world wanted, but in the League standards, they were now the daughters of Ra's Al Ghul, and changed their names for Kara Al Ghul, and Nyssa Al Ghul. It had been about 7 years since Ra's adopted them, so 8 years since they arrived on Earth, and they had trained hard to obtain their status' as the two most powerful assassins in the League. And they were both groomed to be heiresses of the Demon's head since his older daughter had left the League.

A few years ago, the two had found a series of caves near the fortress of Ra's Al Ghul, and had used the technology to create some sort of Fortress for the two kryptonians, as they learned to use their powers in service of their master. They had used one of the big rooms to place their artifacts, another, this one smaller, was used to store the data crystals, and another small room to place the holographic representation of Alura Zor-El, so she could help them if they needed it. They had taken the biggest room as a training ground, since the walls were made with stronger materials, and could withstand their strength. They had also placed dummies in the back, and some red sun lamps in that area so they could practice their fighting styles without risking to break it. Also, in the back, they had placed some yellow sun equipment, in case they hurt one another, and needed quick healing. They had used some equipment to design some sun lamps that could only heal the zone applied on. It was also where they stored the hidden alien alcohol they had gotten on a mission in the States, where they had encountered an alien bar, where they bought a few bottles.

Now, the two were fighting in that room, and Kara was pushed to the nearest wall by her beloved, causing it to dent a little. "Yeah, that hurt…" Kara said, groaning, and massaging her back.

"Sorry," Nyssa said, not so apologetically, smiling a little at the blond. "Are you ok?"

"Yeah… I just need to get some lamps on," Kara said, going to the medical area. So, Kara took the mini-solar lamps, and placed it on her back, immediately feeling the effects of it. It was kind of like applying ice on any injuries. "You want some rhum?" she asked, looking around the cabinets, where they had placed some alien alcohol.

"Sure," Nyssa said, and the blond poured two glasses of an alien rhum they both loved.

"Here," Kara gave her the glass.

"Thank you," Nyssa said, kissing her. Even though they had always been betrothed from birth and had been close ever since they could remember, they two had started to date officially when they were about 19 years old.

When they were done, they went to their room, changing from their training clothes to their usual League clothing. Nyssa was wearing a black and red uniform, while Kara's was blue instead of red. An assassin entered the room minutes after they had changed, and he bowed before them. "Ra's Al Ghul awaits your presence, both of you," he said, before leaving the room.

"I guess we should get to the throne room," Kara said, and Nyssa nodded, curious as to why their adoptive father wanted to see them. "My liege," Kara said, as they both bowed in front of Ra's.

"Why have you called us?" Nyssa asked, after Ra's signaled them to get up.

"I wish you to go on a trip to an island named Lian Yu, and bring some guards with you," Ra's said, shocking the girls.

"Is there a reason for this?" Kara asked, concerned.

"I just want you to take some time for yourselves," Ra's said, waving his hand, signaling them to leave.

"**Is this a little strange to you?**" Kara asked Nyssa, in kryptonese.

"**A little,**" Nyssa answered back, as they went to their room.

"We should still go… if Ra's asked us to go, we must do as he asks," Kara said, switching back to Arabic.

"You are right, my love, let's go pack some things," Nyssa said, and Kara nodded.

* * *

A few hours later, both women were in a small plane, heading the island of Lian Yu. "Nervous?" Nyssa asked her beloved, as they sat side by side on the plane. They could've flown there, but bringing some guards with them would have been complicated, so they decided to take the plane.

"A little… the last time we were in a flying craft, we crashed in an unknown placed," Kara said, looking down, and Nyssa placed her hand on Kara's, making her look at her.

"We are not on Krypton, and we are not in our old pod," Nyssa said, rubbing the blond's back.

"Thanks, Nyss," Kara said, looking at Nyssa, a sad smile on her face.

"Hey, we are safe… **stronger together**, right?" Nyssa asked, saying the House of El's family motto, making the blond smile, genuinely, and nod.

"I love you, Nyssa," Kara said, looking at the other woman.

"I love you, too," Nyssa said, and the two kissed.

It took a few hours to head to the island, and the girls took the time to rest. Once they landed, the two looked at their windows, and smirked at each other. They had arrived. "After you," Kara said, and Nyssa smirked, passing in front of Kara, who walked out behind her, followed by the guards Ra's had forced them to bring along. The two women looked around the island, letting their superior senses takeover them, as they listened to every insect fly, or walk or crawl around, the water flowing in a nearby waterfall. So, literally anything that made movement around them, they knew about it, anything was breathing, they knew about it, as well. At some point, while they were walking, Kara picked up something with her superior hearing. "There's someone else out there," Kara told her beloved.

"I can hear it as well," Nyssa said, nodding her head. "Shall we go see who it is then?"

"We shall. Their heartbeat is spiking, it probably means they are in danger," Kara said, and they nodded.

"We must go, then," Nyssa said. They ran at normal speeds, so the other assassins could follow them, so they reached the beach in a few minutes, where they saw a blond woman, she seemed in pain. Seeing the woman, Kara rushed to her, seeing if she was alright.

"She seems American," Kara said, turning to Nyssa.

"Help… m-me," the woman said, in English, she had trouble breathing.

"Take her to the camp, we can help her there," Nyssa ordered the other assassins, who nodded, as one took the woman in his arms, and they all left the beach.

"We aren't following them?" Kara asked, confused.

"We are going to see what brought her here," Nyssa said, and the two looked around the beach, to see if there were any signs of how that woman had gotten on the island.

"I think I see something," Kara said, using her superior eyesight to look into the water. Nyssa's silence encouraged her continue. "There is a boat at the bottom of the ocean, she probably tried to escape it, and barely made it out alive."

"So she is lucky," Nyssa said, and Kara nodded, crossing her arms.

"Just like us…" Kara mumbled, and of course, Nyssa heard it, and she knew it. The blond kryptonian walked away towards the camp, where their guards were waiting.

"Yeah… just like us…" Nyssa whispered, thoughtfully, before caching up to her beloved.

**A/N: Here, you go, all done! Please review, if you enjoyed it, or anything. Also, if you have have a story idea, review or PM me with your idea, I'll see what I can do! Until next time! **


End file.
